


Love doesn't always last

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Series: Random tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: Angsty gallavich 🙃 im terrible at taggingTumblr prompts included areAngst- "billions of people in the world and I chose you! How stupid was that!"Kiss - Goodbye kissSoulmate - you can only see your soulmates favourite colour until you meetPet name- babe
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Random tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158128
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Love doesn't always last

Ian sat at the kitchen table, staring blankly at the door that Mickey had just walked out of.

Beside Ian's hand was Mickey's wedding ring. He couldn't bare to look at it, because if he did, Ian knew he would break beyond repair. 

Instead he was thinking about how things used to be, before everything went to shit. Like how they always used to cuddle for an extra ten minutes before getting up, even if it usually made one or both of them late. How the world used to look in shades of nude and brown tones, Mickey's favourite colours. Or the moment they realised they were soulmates. Or when Mickey held him as he cried into his shoulder when he admitted his fears of becoming like his mom or even worse them ending up as the same kind of soulmates as Frank and Monica, hating each other and being toxic for each other even though they were supposed to be forever. And Mickey, his loving, kind Mickey promised that they would never be like them. 

That promise broke the moment Mickey took off his ring and walked out without looking back. 

Ian still sits, staring, hoping that Mickey will come back or that this is just an awful dream and he'll wake up in Mickey's arms any moment. 

He doesn't. 

The tears start to make their way silently down his face as he recalls their argument that ended mere minutes ago. 

_"Mick I'm sorry! You know I have no control when I'm like that! I didn't mean to! I would never intentionally do that to you, I love you!" Ian cried as he watched his husband, his soulmate pack his things._

_"No! you don't get to pull that card with me again. Once, years ago when undiagnosed and unmedicated I can deal with. But this? This is the seventh time in a year Ian. You know how I feel about my sexuality, about soulmates, hell even about getting married and yet, I came out for you. I gave us a chance, for you. I agreed to get married, for you! Everything I've done I did for you. And you repay me by cheating on me. More than once. Only so much of that is your bipolar disorder. The rest of it is all on you." Mickey shouted back, shaking with anger as he continued to pack his things._

_"Babe, please! We can work this out."_

_"Billions of people in this world and I chose you. How stupid was that?" Mickey spat out, running down the stairs with Ian hot on his heels._

_"It wasn't stupid, please don't say that Mick. I love you and I know you still love me." Ian pleaded._

_Mickey didn't even look at him as he hurried around the kitchen grabbing his remaining things._

_"I will always love you Ian. But you don't love me. So its about time I loved myself. That is why I'm leaving." Mickey said as he zipped up the bag on the table, turning around to face Ian._

_"I deserve better than this Ian. I deserve to be loved fully, without worrying about finding someone in our bed." Mickey said, barely above a whisper._

_He stepped towards Ian and pressed one final kiss to his lips._

_"Fuck you Gallagher. The divorce papers will be delivered soon." He said as he stepped back, twisting off his ring and tossing it onto the table._

_"Goodbye, Ian." He said as he grabbed the bag and walked away, not looking back, tears stinging his eyes._

_Ian slumped himself into a seat at the table shakily._

Ian didn't move. 

He was still sat in the same seat one week later when lip came by and found him. 

According to the coroner Ian died of takotsubo syndrome. 

More commonly known as Broken heart syndrome. 

**Author's Note:**

> I regret 🙃 im sorry for this   
> Please leave a comment, even if its just to say you're mad at me


End file.
